Trust me
by kittykat89xx
Summary: Cullens are out hunting when they hear tires screeching and an explosion.. alice has a vision of Jasper at the scene finding a little girl Bella, covered in blood. Will he kill her or will he protect her and in turn make her part of the family, maybe more
1. Chapter 1

**Chp 1**

**I unfortunately don't own any of the characters of Twilight.**

EPOV

Ha ha I had the lion cornered it was just disappointing how easy it was, the predator within me was not satisfied. Just as I was about to close my mouth over its neck and pierce it with my razor sharp teeth I heard the screeching of tires off in the distance followed by a huge explosion. Not only had i been startled but the distraction had allowed my meal to escape "Great".

"Might as well go check it out," I said to myself. Whilst running in the direction of the explosion I began hearing the thoughts of the rest of my family who where hunting nearby to.

Emmet- "_What the fuck was that". _Matching my thoughts exactly.

_Rose- "God it's been 40 years since I got blood on myself during a hunt, and one wee crash goes and wrecks that along with by new Prada top someone will pay". _Of course Rose would be thinking of herself as usual.

Alice-_ "Why didn't I see this? Edward if you can hear me I don't know what we're running into too". _By this time I could see her in the distance and sped up.

"Alice where's Jasper I can't hear him". Just after I had finished my sentence Alice went into vision mode and we stopped running.

Jasper at the site of the crash with 5 cars all crushed into one another and flames everywhere... jasper running around checking if there was anyone he could help whilst holding his breath due to the blood in the air. It was too late no one could have survived and only one car wasn't on fire but from where he stood he could see that the occupants were dead. Just as he turned to leave he heard it. Crying, but where. He ran to the car that was just starting to set fire and there in the back seat under bags was a little girl crying and covered in blood from a cut on her head. Jaspers eye went as black as night as he reached in and grabbed the girl.

The vision ended here and we set of faster than ever to the scene, "what happened next Alice? What does Jasper do? We both saw his eyes and he hasn't got good control, what happens next?"

"Shut the fuck up Edward I don't know ok, all I'm worried about is getting to jasper on time and making sure he is ok".

I couldn't fault her Jasper was her mate and her main priority of course was making sure he was fine as he was surrounded by flames in the vision; one of the few things that can actually kill us.

2 seconds later Emmett and Rose joined us and we were getting closer.

"Do you know what happened," asked Emmett with Rose listening for a response.

"Alice gotta vision showing 5 cars crushed together in flames with jasper at the scene". "What, whys he there, there's bound to be blood everywhere and if there up in flames there is no way anyone could have survived," Rose shouted.

"There is so hold your breath everyone. There is someone there to that has survived... so far." I stopped talking there not wishing to speak of the fate that could occur to the little girl.

"What do you mean so far Edward," said Rose.

Dammit I didn't want to say... fuck. "Ok in the vision he finds a little girl whose still alive but covered in her blood from a nasty cut to the head... when he finds the little girl," I hesitated not wanting to say but knowing that I had to, "his eyes are pitch black with hunger. The vision ends there and we don't know what happens next that's why we have to hurry.

This conversation occurred in 20 seconds and in a further ten we reached the crash site where we saw Jasper looking over a little girl....

WHAT YOU THINK??? LET ME KNOW IF IT'S ANY GOOD PLEASE. JASPERS POV NEXT


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp 2**

**I unfortunately don't own any of the characters of Twilight.**

JPOV

I snapped the dear's neck and drank down the warm liquid gold. It was not nearly as satisfying as the real stuff, the stuff we as vampires are supposed to drink but it would do. It would do as it meant that the love of my existence would be happy and anything that made Alice happy I would do.

Just as I was disposing of the carcass I heard tires screeching and people screaming. Without thinking I was running towards the sound that was now an almighty explosion.

I don't know why I was running there, it was none of my business and they were only humans after all what do I care, but I felt as if I was being pulled towards the crash.

"You need to stop Jasper this is stupid. They were humans that had crashed meaning there was bound to be blood everywhere.... why are you still running Jasper why?" I asked myself again and again whilst holding my breath as I came upon the scene.

I really had no idea why I was here, I just felt that I needed to be, but it was clear no-one had survived. 5 cars were crushed together and going up in flames. I could make out the bodies from where I stood as they were eaten up in flames. Turning around to leave is when I heard it. Crying, but were. It could only be one possible option my mind worked through this as by body already was carrying out the result of the thought.

The last car had only started to catch on fire. The male and female front passengers were clearly dead but as I looked closer and continued to hear the crying I saw a leg underneath a mountain of bags.

I shifted the bags being careful of the growing flames that were creeping in fast.

There was a little girl crying. She couldn't be any more than 2. She was covered in blood from the gash on her head. The monster within roared he wanted this, I wanted this, Alice would understand after all she loved me just as much.

I knew my eyes where pitch black and I started to breath in the scent of the girl. Fuck that smell was almost better than sex. Almost. I grabbed for the girl whilst congratulating myself on finding this treat. It was like a present that had been gift wrapped with a means of disposing the evidence after I was done. It would look just like she had died in the fire with whom I suppose where her parents.

I set the girl on the ground and was about to kill when she looked directly into my eyes. I got lost in her big brown eyes; the monster was forgotten as well as the scent.

I just stared at her as she cried and stared back at me. How could I even think of killing such a beautiful creature. Whilst thinking this I also realised that I was breathing and the smell of her blood was having no effect on my blood lust, I was shocked.

Just 70 seconds ago I was ready to kill her and now I felt extremely protective over her and was able to breathe in her presence whilst she was covered in her blood. Don't get me wrong her blood still smelt good, really good; it's just that it was no longer crying to the monster within me.

I sat on the ground and 2 seconds later the little girl crawled into my lap. Ok now I said she was not crying to the monster within at this point of time, but this was just playing with fire now. Did this girl not feel that I was danger? Did she not care?

Jasper you idiot she's 2, she was just nearly killed in a car crash, watched her parents die and then get consumed by flames she is more than likely in shock and petrified, she is probably beyond sensing I'm the danger here.

Talking about sensing danger I felt a presence behind me.

WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR??? PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME IF IT'S ANY GOOD OR IF I SHOULD JUST STOP HERE


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp3**

**Thanks to bellawhitlock51 for helping me get this chp ready!**

****

I unfortunately don't own any of the characters of Twilight.

_**JPOV**_

Talking about sensing danger, I felt a presence behind me.

I acted on instinct, crouching and holding the girl to my chest to protect her from the predator. I snarled at the enemy, they would not touch the child. I would protect her with my life. While in defence mode, I was barely registering the fact that the opponent was talking. I couldn't identify who it was; I just knew and felt that they were a danger. One tried walking forward and I growled furiously.

The girl in my arms whimpered and hugged herself closer to my body. They would not get near me or the child.

The girl's emotions were everywhere. She was, of course, feeling fear, sadness, and confusion… but there was also trust and something I could not make out. Wait… did she trust me? Yes, she did and this made me even more determined to keep her safe.

The enemy again tried to get closer, slower this time and I could see their mouth moving. This time, I tried listening in.

"Jasper, it's me, Alice. Jasper, I'm not going to hurt the child. You can trust me. Remember who I am."

That name… I knew it. Of course! Alice, my love. I recognized them all now and  
took in their emotions. Alice was concerned but I also felt fear and determinacy. What was she determined to do and what was she scared of? Was it me she feared...? No, I don't think so. She is looking at the child.

Wait… she's scared that I am going to hurt the girl. How can she not trust me?

I'm in complete control; Edward on the other hand is registering hunger, anger, and guilt. _"Get the fuck out of here now or so help me, Edward, I will rip you to shreds if you try to touch this girl."_ I yelled at him in my mind, too.

He looked shocked.

Great. He thought that I was going to kill her, too!

"_Why don't you just twist the knife that Alice stuck in my heart make it hurt more."_ Shit, I didn't block that thought and now he's telling her. I have never felt more un-apart of this family than at this precise moment.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds. Em and Rose were just standing there in shock but also emitting a little bit of approval. Finally some recognition that I'm not a complete savage.

Alice spoke and tried to walk closer. "Jasper, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to hurt her. I'm getting glances of the future and I see her with us in some and not in others so the only conclusion I'm getting to is that she dies in some way tonight."

"Thanks for showing the love, Darling." I muttered sarcastically, "What the fuck, Alice?!

You're supposed to support and believe in me, but clearly that's too much to ask for from my wife." I knew that I was being cruel but it hurt like hell that she didn't believe in me.

"Look at my eyes for Christ sake; I'm in complete control I'm even breathing with her clutched to my chest, covered in blood, while you all have to hold your breath!" I was it by remorse. Good. At least they were feeling shame for doubting me.

"Jasper," Edward said, "we all know how much more you struggle than the rest of us. You can't blame us for worrying and not believing you could handle this." Just when he finished I felt fierce hunger come from Edward as he took in a breath.

He ran at me trying to attack. However, he was too overcome with his hunger and I easily flung him fifty meters away. By this stage, Rose and Em had tackled him, making sure he did not try again.

"Yeah, it sure looks like _I_ have the worst control at the moment." I said sardonically, " It also  
looks like _you're_ the reason why Alice here was getting glances of the girl not being in our future," I couldn't help but gloat in a snarl as he tried to struggle away from his captors.

I then shouted for all of them to hear, "Not one of you will come near me or the girl until I get her to Carlisle to get checked, stitched up, and cleaned. If you do, I will not hesitate to rip you apart. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

They all shuddered at the volume and rage I added to my threat. They all agreed. Alice tried walking up to me but I growled. I knew it hurt her feelings but at this point in time, I didn't care because she didn't hesitate to hurt mine, plus I was pissed.

I ran passed them all faster than I have ever run before. I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed Carlisle.

On the second ring, he answered. I explained the accident and events following after it. The other end of the phone was quiet for what felt like hours.

"Jasper, are you insane? You should be nowhere near the girl. Why didn't you  
give her to Alice or Edward?"

What the fuck? Did he not listen to a word I said? Am I really that much of a  
disappointment that they are just waiting for me to screw up all the time?

"Carlisle, listen to me now" I couldn't help growl because I was beyond angry, "I was the only one in control. Edward tried to kill her as soon as he breathed in her scent. I'm right now breathing with her clinging to my chest, still bleeding and I don't feel a thing. So get your head out of your ass and be ready for me in ten minutes and stop worrying about my control."

I didn't even wait for a reply, I just hung up.

I couldn't sense the others around me, so I knew they took my warning to heart. I could sense the little girl though and she still had the same emotions as earlier. What is that one I can't identify?Is that the feeling of safety? I can't believe she feels safe with me….

I've never had someone feel like that towards me, not even Alice, as she feels she can protect herself and has always been slightly wary of me due to my scars and past. I've never told her how much it hurt me knowing that she never felt completely safe with me.

This little girl, however, felt safe and trusted me even after witnessing, firsthand, everything that happened back there. This in itself ignited emotions in myself. Love being at the forefront.

I looked done at the girl as I ran and saw her looking back up at me. I smiled. Even with the massive cut on her forehead she was still very alert and wide eyed. _I should try talking to her_, I thought to myself.

"Sweetheart, are you ok? My name is Jasper. Can you tell me yours?" I asked gently.

I waited for a reply. It seemed like an eternity but then just I was ready to give up trying I got a whispered answer of "Bella."

* * *

THERE WE GO CHP 3 DONE! HOWS IT SO FAR? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW

I FEEL LIKE IN THE BOOKS THEY DON'T BELIEVE IN JASPER ENOUGH SO IN THE STORY IM GONNA CHANGE THAT

ALSO IM FROM NORTHERN IRELAND AND OVER HERE WE MAY SPELL THINGS DIFFERENTLY THAN YOU'RE USED TO... SO THAT'S WHY YOU MIGHT THINK SOME WORDS ARE WRONGLY SPELT, BUT INFACT IT'S JUST THE WAY WE SPELL THEM HERE


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp 4**

**I unfortunately don't own any of the Characters of Twilight... I can always dream though.**

**EMPOV**

"Dammit Edward stop fighting against us you aren't getting loose so you might as well give up trying. Whilst you're at it stop breathing too and gain back some control." I couldn't believe it what had gotten into Edward. Never have I seen him lose control like that; and there we were accusing Jasper of his lack of discipline in controlling his bloodlust when he was breathing away like there wasn't a bleeding human in our presence.

I have to say that even though I was in shock from everything that had transpired in the past 10 minutes, I was proud of Jasper and felt guilty for not believing in him. What was the deal with him growling at Alice though?

And that little girl, it seemed like she felt safe with him, but then again he was threatening anyone in 50ft radius with the act of dismemberment if they attempted to come near them, so I would feel pretty safe to if it were me too.

I don't blame the guy either. Looking at her she was adorable and I wanted nothing more than to make sure she was kept safe. God if she's going to be part of our lives were all gonna be wrapped around her fingers in no time.

I can all ready see my Rosie getting attached and she hasn't even met the child.

"_Don't you fuck this up for us Edward," _I growled in my head.

**RPOV**

Edward the idiot "_Yes you I hope your listening, trying to attack a little child. You're lower than dirt to me right now; bet that knocked you into place huh? Mr perfect control thinking he is better than everyone else because he has perfected his bloodlust. I hope its killing you now that not only are you realising your actions but that Jasper had better control than you for once, and after all the shit you constantly give him over his."_

I couldn't even look at him, which is a tough act to accomplish whilst I was trying to restrain him.

That little girl, she looked so scared. When I looked into those big brown eyes I was done for. I don't even now the child and I was already feeling protective over her.

And Jasper what happened to him?

I have never seen him like that, not even with Alice. He even saw her as a threat to the child. I was shocked but right then and there I saw Jasper in a new light. He cared for the child too and was willing to go against his mate to make sure she was safe. I will not doubt him again.

I hope she gets to stay with us. Where else can she go?

I'm assuming it was her family that where just killed right in front of her.

I will not allow her to go into an orphanage and have a deprived upbringing.

They will have to get through me before that becomes an option. We have more than enough money to make sure she has the best in life and we can protect her, keep her safe.

From what Alice has seen it's a good possibility that she will stay too. It wasn't really even a choice that she wouldn't anyway. Myself and I'm pretty sure Jasper too wouldn't allow it.

I looked over at Em and saw he was looking back at me.

In those moments looking into each other's eyes it was like we could read one another's minds and I knew there and then that he felt the same... god I love this man. I heard a snarl.

"Don't you bloody growl at me Edward Cullen, if you don't like what I'm thinking then keep the hell out," I dropped my voice until it was a threatening whisper, "And don't you dare try and kill that child again or prevent her from becoming part of our lives, because if you do you will be begging me for the flames by the time I'm through with you."

**EPOV**

I need that blood why are they stopping me? It's not like she will be missed by anyone now.

I continued to fight against my captor's faintly hearing one shouting out to me. I was barely listening though I was just waiting for them to have one moment of weakness and then I would be free and could hunt down that heavenly smell.

I have never smelt anything so delicious not even in my rebellion days. I continued to formulate my plan of escape when some of the captors' words escaped through my barrier.

"...stop breathing too and gain back some control."

This meant something. I was beginning to fight back against the monster inside and slowly the words made sense and I stopped breathing.

It helped immediately but the intense burning was still there. The incredible want however had calmed down slightly as I fought against the demon within and put him back in his cage.

As I was trying to control myself I caught what Rosalie was saying and was overcome with remorse and guilt.

What happened? How could I have tried to have killed that little girl? I have never been so drawn to someone's blood in my life. That's no excuse though.

Fuck I tried to kill her and after what she has just witnessed and everything. God I really am a monster.

What the hell was going on with Jasper too I felt like I was part of the twilight zone and that we had been body snatched or something.

How could he control himself and I couldn't? I continued to ask myself this when I heard Rosalie thinking about keeping the child.

I couldn't help but growl. Was she insane, how in all that is holy would she think that keeping the child would mean she would be better off. That's just it though she wasn't thinking about the girl; she was thinking of herself and how it would be her chance at raising a child. Typical Rosalie.

Hello did she not just witness why it would be completely inappropriate and who's to say that Jasper won't lose control, it may just be that he managed to hunt more than the rest of us before the whole incident.

I know that was a lame excuse because I had seen Alice vision so I knew he was hungry, it's just I'm so shocked that he was able to control himself and even breath whilst she was still bleeding, whilst I lost it completely.

He's right we have no trust in him at all. I felt completely ashamed about this epiphany.

"Let me up I'm in control and I'm not going to breathe," I said to Emmett using the remaining air that was in my lungs. He looked at me warily "_You sure," _he thought. I nodded. They slowly let me go but kept close encase I made a run for it. I don't blame them for not trusting me at that moment. I also got a glance of what Jasper must feel every time we would doubt him. I hope he will forgive me, he definitely proved today how far he has come.

I could still here in their thoughts suspicious they where that I was going to run for it but there was no chance of that. I needed to hunt that was for sure but I would not even think about going near the girl again until she was clean and no longer bleeding.

I was thinking this but also wondering where the final member of are hunting party tonight was. I looked around and saw Alice sitting 20 feet away. I saw in her replaying what had just occurred over and over in her thoughts. The look Jasper gave her when she tried to get close being at the forefront.

She was surprised to say the least. He had never spoken to her like that never mind threatened and growled at her. Overall though she was thinking how pleased she was with him and how he had protected the little girl from anything that could be a danger to her.

She saw me looking at her and got up to walk over to us all. "We all need to hunt," she said. "I had a vision and Carlisle is going to ring to tell us to come home at 9.25am, so that gives us 10 hours and 13 minutes to hunt and we are going to need it because the smell of her blood will still be faintly in the air. Esme will find us as she can't stay with the smell but Jasper and Carlisle are in complete control. When we get back we are going to have a family meeting about everything that happened and what's going to happen next. We all including Esme and Carlisle apologise to Jasper for doubting him so much but it's going to take sometime until he believes we mean it, I can't see how long however because he hasn't decided yet. Edward you're going to find it the hardest when we get back so fill up whilst hunting."

I was about to ask her why just me when she said "She's your singer Edward."

Everyone along with myself said one word "Shit".

* * *

4TH CHAPTER EVERYONE WHAT USE THINK?

I WAS GOING TO DO APOV IN THIS BUT FOUND IT WOULD BE BETTER JUST GETTING HER THOUGHTS OUT IN EDWARDS. NEXT UP IS WHEN JASPER BRINGS BELLA BACK TO THE HOUSE.

SORRY ABOUT GRAMMER MISTAKES I SUCK AT IT!

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE ADDED ME TO ALERTS AND FAVOURITES CANT BELIEVE HOW MANY OF YAS LIKE IT

REVIEWS MAKE ME TYPE FASTER 


End file.
